The Elemental
by Dragon of the Crimson Flame
Summary: The Reikai Tantei is handed a job to protect a little girl. She is an elemental who holds the elements of the three worlds in check. When Hiei finds the young girl's mother to be the one haunting his past he seeks her out.Complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello and this is a new story I made with help from my friend ToCOrNot 77. She has wrote some parts of the stories and she has read it and revised some of the mistakes I had made. Well maybe not all of them I suppose, but anyways please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-------------------------------------------------------

The Elemental

Chapter 1: Meeting Sakura

"Now this mission is to protect someone very important," said Koenma. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama were all crowded around Koenma's desk listening to Koenma. "So we have to protect someone, but why?" asked Yusuke.

"This 'someone' is an elemental and she—" Koenma stopped as he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara's blank faces.

"An ele what?" asked Yusuke confused.

"An elemental what's as simple as that…an elemental," shouted Koenma exasperated. Instinctively Koenma's hand reached up towards his throbbing temple. "Now I'm going to get a headache," complained Koenma loudly. Koenma took a deep breath and started again, "An elemental is a person who protects the six elements, water, fire, earth, wind, light, and darkness. If the elemental was to be killed the elements of Makai, Ningenkai, and Reikai will go berserk. Their will be periods of eternal darkness, or floods like the time of Noah's era, forest fires like you never see, the earth may spilt in two and their will be tornados of mass size able to wipe out entire states and worst of all the sun may experience phases of change which will indefinitely alter the stream of time! That is why you must protect this elemental." Yusuke and Kuwabara stared wide eyed at Koenma's explanation, "B-but why would anyone want to kill the elemental if that will happen!" asked Kuwabara dumbly. Koenma sighed, "There are rumors in Makai and Ningenkai that whoever kills the elemental will gain immense power…and of course this is true because if someone was to kill the elemental they will gain the power over the elements."

"But if someone does that wouldn't they be able to control the elements and not making anything go all dark and stuff?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yes, the person will be able to control the elements, but will only have a little bit of control over each. Only the elemental can contain all that power; their body was designed for this one task. Now if I may begin on the mission, this elemental is a girl by the name of Sakura." Suddenly a small young girl appeared on the screen of the big screen tv, she had long flowing pink hair and clutched at her chest was a small fluffy teddy bear. Instantly Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara smiled at the girl. "Is that her?" asked Hiei as he scanned the small diminutive body of the young girl.

"Yes, she is only seven and she must grow up first a bit before staying in Ningenkai alone," said Koenma. She was curled up asleep in the room filled with only a bed. "Where is she?" asked Kurama studying the surroundings.

"She is in the room upstairs," said Koenma.

"Upstairs?" said Yusuke.

"Yes, upstairs," said Koenma pointing to the stairs on the opposite side of them.

"You never told me about this I thought you only had this office and that place filled with files," said Yusuke angrily.

"I never had a reason to tell you," said Koenma as he got out of his chair. They all followed him up the stairs passing closed lock doors. Finally Koenma stopped at the only door that was open slightly he motioned for them to go inside. Kurama pushed open the door and stepped inside with the rest following behind them. Sakura was sleeping soundly on the bed her chest rising and falling evenly. Kuwabara stepped over to her and poked her on the arm. Instantly she opened her eyes staring at them with dark violet eyes that widened in fear. She sat up and fell with a plop off the bed tears filled her eyes as she stared at each of the tall men. Sakura rushed forward only to collide with Koenma; she gave a small yelp of fear and backed off before bumping into Kurama who smiled down at her. She stood up and walked over to the bed grabbing the little teddy before burying her face in the soft fur of the bear. Koenma looked worriedly at the group suddenly the girl looked up at them her eyes settling on Hiei. She looked at Hiei shyly opening her mouth slightly to say something before shutting it closed as she glanced over at the other men. Kurama smiled at this and poked Hiei's arm, he stared at Kurama dejectedly. "Hiei, I think she likes you," said Kurama as the others nodded in agreement.

"Shut up Kurama she doesn't like me or anyone here," said Hiei harshly as he turned away from them walking to a dark corner. He sat down and closed his eyes. Sakura stood up and tentatively followed Hiei keeping a short distance away. She opened her mouth and said, "Are you my mommy?" Yusuke and Kuwabara bursted out laughing Kurama chuckled slightly at this while Koenma tried to stifle his laughter. Hiei glared at them and then glared at the little girl saying angrily, "I am not your mommy!" The girl looked taken aback, but said quietly, "I didn't know it's just that you smell like mommy." Everyone stopped laughing as they stared at the girl surprised before turning towards Hiei. He looked at her strangely, "And what makes you think that?" She stepped over towards him and sat down next to a surprised Hiei. _How is this girl able to sit next to **me **while no one else will, _thought Hiei. She grabbed a fistful of Hiei's dark black cloak and buried her face in it saying, "Your cloak…smells like mommy." Everyone stared at Hiei and Sakura shocked. Hiei looked down at Sakura her pale pink hair started to bring back memories. "N-no," said Hiei quietly. They all turned to him an uneasy silence filled the room. Sakura still had Hiei's cloak in her hand rubbing her cheek against it. Hiei instinctively grabbed the cloak away from her. She stared at him sadly before picking up her teddy. Sakura settled next to Hiei laying her head against Hiei's shoulder. Hiei stood up uneasily which made Sakura fall to the ground. She stared at him tears filling her eyes before hugging her teddy drawing her knees to her chest. Kurama stared at Hiei with disapproval before saying, "Hiei where did you get that…cloak?" Hiei glared at Kurama and replied venomously, "It's none of your business."

"You have to tell us Hiei this could solve the mystery of the elementals if we could find the mom," said Koenma. Hiei glared at them one by one before saying, "Someone gave it to me."

"Who was it?" asked Kurama.

"Why should I tell you?" said Hiei contempt in his voice. Hiei stood up and walked over to the open window. He opened it up and took a step onto the windowsill. Suddenly he felt a small tug at the hem of his cloak and heard a young uncertain voice, "Please don't leave me." Hiei stared down at Sakura who held Hiei's cloak in one hand and the other her small teddy bear. She looked sadly up at him tears forming in her eyes. Hiei's eyes widen in shock as he stared down at the sad beautiful face of Sakura. Instantly his mind was filled with the picture of a young girl of sixteen who had long pale pink hair that stopped at her waist. She had dark violet eyes which were cold and unemotional then he heard her voice which reverberated through his head. Her voice was melodic and soothing filled with pain and a desirable thirst for revenge. Each syllable she spoke was clear and precise each one dripping with icy hatred. _"Hiei we can never be together can't you understand!" _

"Hiei are you okay?" asked Sakura in her childish voice. Hiei looked down at her, her voice shattering his thoughts. He glared at her, "Hn, why do you care?" Sakura looked hurt and said, "I do care about you Hiei…don't you care about me?" Her eyes filled with tears even before Hiei could answer. They slid down her face dripping onto the floor as she cried silently to herself. She dropped to the ground and clutched her knees to her chest burying her face in the comfort of the teddy. Everyone turned to look at Hiei who in turn looked back at them guiltily. Hiei slowly crouched down and put an uncomfortable arm around her shoulder. She peered out from the teddy and a small smile appeared on her face. Sakura hugged Hiei who was shocked and surprised. _W-what the hell! Is…is she…hugging me!_ A shocked and horrified look came upon Hiei's face. Kurama and the others smiled and Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing uproariously. Hiei glared at them and pulled away from Sakura. Sakura stared at him a sad expression appearing on her face, but it soon disappeared. "Do you know where my mommy is?" asked Sakura as she stared up at Hiei hopefully. Hiei just shook his head and turned away from her. Koenma was watching this ordeal carefully and said, "Okay…this is your new mission to find Sakura's mom." Sakura smiled shyly at Koenma pleased. Hiei turned away from him and thought to himself. "Koenma I will never accept this mission…" said Hiei pausing when he saw Sakura. She seemed hurt almost crushed by this statement. Koenma and the others looked at Hiei in shock. "And why don't you want to go on this mission?" asked Koenma.

"Because…" Hiei turned away and walked out of the room. Sakura trailed after him lingering behind him before she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned around to look at Kurama and didn't shy away from him instead she looked towards Hiei who disappeared in the darkness. Sakura turned back towards Kurama and asked, "Why doesn't Hiei want to help me find my mommy?" Koenma, Yusuke, and Kuwabara turned towards Kurama also wondering why. Kurama looked thoughtful and answered, "I'm sure that cloak belonged to Sakura's mom once and so seeing how this mission is out to find Sakura's mom it obviously brings him pain."

"…If finding my mommy is going to hurt Hiei…I don't want to…find her," said Sakura hesitantly. They all turned towards her shocked. "B-but you wanted to find your mommy," said Yusuke surprised. Sakura bit her lip and replied sadly, "But Hiei's will be hurt and…I know mommy wouldn't want that." Kurama smiled and patted Sakura's head gently saying, "Sakura you truly do care about Hiei don't you?"

"Wouldn't you guys too?" asked Sakura staring up in Kurama's emerald green eyes. This question shocked everyone in the room freezing their lines of thinking. "U-uh we would…I mean we do it's just that it never occurred to me that Hiei…" Kurama paused his eyes widening in realization, "D-do you think that is why Hiei's so cold…because we never showed we cared about him?" Sakura looked at them confused she struggled away from Kurama's hand who let go immediately. She looked back at the arguing group and ran out of the room following Hiei's scent. Sakura looked down the stairs and looked towards the railing. She smiled and sat down on it and slid down the railing towards the ground. Sakura jumped off and saw the hem of Hiei's black cloak disappear in the doorway of the office. "Hiei wait!" shouted Sakura as she ran after him. She blindly turned a corner and bumped into a startled Hiei. Sakura looked up at him with those dark violet eyes. She grabbed onto his hand which lay motionless by his side. Hiei immediately pulled away from her and turned away. "Hiei…I figured since find my mommy will hurt you that I won't find my mommy. Then you won't get hurt," said Sakura as she buried her face in the folds of his black shirt. Hiei shied away from her and turned around and started walking away. "Please Hiei stay with me…I promise I won't go looking for my mommy," pleaded Sakura who grabbed onto his cloak pulling him away from the door. He turned around to yell at her and saw her pleading young face. Hiei turned away and 'hned'. Sakura held his hand and said, "I promise…"

"I'll…look for your…mommy, but not stay afterwards," said Hiei reluctantly. A look of pure joy crossed Sakura's face and she led him back upstairs. She dragged him upstairs and into the room where they stopped arguing immediately. Hiei glared at Koenma, _"This is **your** fault!" _Koenma shivered and he glanced at Hiei carefully and saw his venomous glare. _Ugh! I hate Hiei's telepathic powers, _thought Koenma. "Hiei is going to help me find my mommy!" shouted Sakura to everyone in the room. Kurama turned towards Hiei and smiled, "So when are we going?" Everyone turned towards Sakura who said, "Let's go right now!" She pulled Hiei out of the door racing down the stairs with a grumpy angry Hiei behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know the cloak thing was pretty stupid and Hiei always throws his cloak away like every single time he's fighting and stuff, but I needed something to use and the cloak was what I choose. I hoped you like this chapter please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well how did everyone enjoyed the last chapter? I hope it was good and stuff. Anyways enough hearing me talk my head off please read and review!

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Waiting

Koenma stood behind his desk shuffling some papers around his desk before glancing at the Reikai Tantei worriedly. "Well…it seems the portal won't open until next year and I can't open it without express permission from my father who will indefinitely say no," said Koenma sighing heavily. Sakura looked away from Koenma downhearted and then she looked up at Hiei and smiled. "And until then Sakura will have to stay with either one of you or you can switch however you like and see me in a year…it is apparently a long wait so get use to Sakura," said Koenma, "Now I will have to attend to some business with Botan." Koenma disappeared with a pop and they were left alone in the room. Kurama turned to looked at Hiei and Sakura who was holding Hiei's hand. Hiei was looking down at her irritably.

Everyone was outside of the park looking around. "Well I have to go or else Keiko's going to kill me," said Yusuke as he headed off towards Keiko's house. Kuwabara nodded too, "Yeah Sis is going to get me too if I don't get home soon enough." Kurama watched Kuwabara disappeared around the corner. "See you later Hiei mother will be quite worried," said Kurama he waved good-bye and ran off.

"Kurama! Take Sakura!" yelled Hiei angrily as he shoved Sakura in the direction of Kurama. Sakura watched Kurama disappear and looked up at Hiei anxiously. "Why can't I stay with you?" asked Sakura. Hiei looked down at her exasperated. _Damn Fox I swear he planned this…I'll give Sakura to him tomorrow and if he refuses I'll threaten him till he does, _thought Hiei angrily as he strode off into the dark forest. Sakura playfully followed him looking around everywhere. "Uncle Hiei what—"

"What did you call me?" said Hiei quietly he turned to look at her his eyes ablaze with anger. Sakura gasped and looked away… "Um…Hiei what is that?" asked Sakura timidly as she pointed to a sakura blossom.

"I don't know," said Hiei as he turned away from her striding purposefully into the dark cooler regions of the forest. Sakura looked at him questionably and followed him hesitantly. "Hiei are you mad at me?" asked Sakura looking at him sadly. Hiei turned around and stopped as he saw…her, Kurushii his mind drifted to one distinct memory.

_"Please Hiei I want to see your necklace!" shouted Kurushii angrily._

_"Get away from me or else," said Hiei dangerously his eyes narrowing. His hand grabbed the hilt of his katana and he pulled it halfway out. Kurushii took a step back and snarled at him pulling out her own sword. "You want to be like that then fine!" shouted Kurushii she swung her sword and Hiei parried it with his blade. _

_"Give up Kuru you'll never win," said Hiei his eyes gleamed with delight as he made a slashed on Kurushii arm. _

_"OW!" Kurushii grabbed her arm and watched in horror as blood seeped through her fingers dripping onto the ground, pooling around her booted feet. She bit her lip and looked up angrily at Hiei, "Damn you Forbidden Child!" Hiei stopped and for once in his life he felt…guilty, "W-what?" asked Hiei quietly. Kurushii bit her lip and sheathed her sword clumsily with her injured arm. She gave him a venomous glared and turned around and disappeared into the forest. Hiei buried his sword point in the ground and growled angrily. 'Damn it to hell what did he do! I was just having some fun' thought Hiei angrily. "Damn it Kuru what did I do?" shouted Hiei into the dark forest. He was greeted with quiet silence and nothing moved. Suddenly he heard a scream coming from the middle of the forest and the first thought that came to Hiei was, 'It's not my problem.' But he found himself running through the forest jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Kurushii was facing a B-class apparition. "Hello their pretty girly why don't you come over here," said the B-class apparition. He scooted over to her and laid a hand around her neck snuggling close to her. "Get away from me you retarded bastard!" shouted Kurushii angrily she unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the demon glaring at him. The demon didn't seemed fazed at all and just answered the remark coolly, "You have such beautiful pink hair…did anyone tell you how silky and pink it is—" The demon stopped as he saw Kurushii's eyes narrow in hate. _

_"Shut the fuck up you bastard!" shouted Kurushii as she swung her sword cutting off his head in one slice. "NEVER TALK ABOUT THE DAMN FRICKEN COLORS!" Hiei glared at Kurushii and jumped off of the tree branch. Kurushii turned around her sword raised and she stopped immediately, "H-Hiei what do you want…Forbidden Child?" Her voice was hard and cold filled with pain and anguish. Hiei narrowed his eyes and felt the same feeling as before…guilt. "Hn, just interested in why you're so mad when someone mentions colors." Kurushii gasped softly and growled at him, "So you've heard?" _

_"Why what's so bad about the colors," asked Hiei. _

_"S-shut up!" shouted Kurushii she fell to her knee and felt searing pain shoot up her arm. She glanced at the wound casually and saw the blood drip down off her arm. Hiei studied her arm and shrugged not caring at all. "Now…tell me are you…colorblind?" asked Hiei. Something inside of Kurushii exploded and she glared at Hiei. Her eyes glinted dangerously and she snarled at him, "FUCK YOU FORBIDDEN CHILD!" Hiei looked upwards towards Kurushii's eyes and saw depths of emotion in the sea of violet. There was pain, hurt, anguish…and worst of all sadness. Hiei looked away from Kurushii and watched the trees. Tears trailed down Kurushii's cheeks and they dripped to the floor mixing in with the blood. "Hiei…I trusted you…" said Kurushii softly. Hiei looked up at Kurushii and saw her walking away. "Kuru…wait I didn't," Hiei stopped as he saw Kurushii's sword flying towards his head. Hiei ducked and watched it bury itself in a tree. "Go to hell and leave me **alone**!" came Kurushii's cold voice. Then all traces of Kurushii disappear. Hiei glared at the sword and punched the ground, "Fuck…" _

Hiei opened his eyes and saw Sakura standing there worry clouding her eyes. "Please Hiei wake up!" Sakura's tears dripped onto Hiei's cheek as she buried her face in his shirt.

"Get off me," said Hiei softly. Sakura stopped crying and looked up into Hiei's crimson eyes.

"H-Hiei you're alive!" shouted Sakura happily as she hugged him snuggling close to him. "I-I thought that you…d-died b-because you started getting cold and you were shaking uncontrollably, but now you're warm…I was scared," said Sakura as she snuggled closer to Hiei. "G-get off!" shouted Hiei. He stood up and Sakura fell off onto the grass. "Ow…" Sakura stopped as she looked past Hiei. "Hiei look!" shouted Sakura as she pointed behind Hiei.

"What is it!" Hiei turned around and saw Kurama there. Sakura stood up and walked over to Kurama standing on tip toe to hug him.

"Good, take the child you damn fox," said Hiei as he turned to walk away. Kurama took a step forward and nearly fell forward as he felt Sakura holding him. He turned around to look at Sakura who starred at Hiei sadly, "I'll…talk to him I think he's angry at me," said Sakura. Sakura raced after Hiei who stomped off into the forest. She saw the faint swish of his black cloak and trailed after him. "Why are you following me?" asked Hiei from the shadows.

"Because I want to talk to you…about something," said Sakura hesitantly. Hiei stepped from the shadows, "About what?"

"About…mommy." Hiei glared at Sakura and turned away from her. She grabbed onto his cloak, "Please Hiei, I just want to talk."

"Maybe I don't want to talk," said Hiei coldly and he walks away from her.

"Wait Hiei don't…"

"Leave me alone ignorant child," Hiei glared at her and disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay…I have nothing to say. Please review! I want your opinion on this story because I personally think that no one will like it…except for ToCOrNot 77.

**ToCOrNot 77: **I guess you are the first one to review to this. I'm so happy although you read the whole story already I'm glad that you're reading it again…and reviewing. Thanks for all your help on this fic y'know writing those parts with me. 

**pyrassoul: **Thanks for reviewing to this story. At first I thought no one except for ToCOrNot 77 will like it, but now I have you. It's great to have another supporting reviewer. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay…once again I have nothing to say. Please read and review.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Memories

One Year Later…

"Open the damn portal you idiotic baby!" shouted Yusuke. Koenma looked up irritably from his stack of papers and sighed. _Great another migraine, stupid Spirit Detectives, _thought Koenma. "Hiei how much longer do we have to wait?" asked Sakura as she tugged on Hiei's cloak.

"Hn," he replied.

"Hurry up, the portal's going to close by the time we get there!" yelled Kuwabara, pounding on the big, oak doors. "Alright, alright you annoying little punks, here's where the portal is," shouted an annoyed Koenma. The doors opened and a small, baby hand threw the startled detectives a bunch of papers. "What the hell is this?" asked Yusuke picking up a paper from the ground that had a picture of a woman in a bikini on it. "I believe this is what we are looking for, Yusuke," stated Kurama, pointing to a map.

Soon enough they arrived in the Makai forest. "Hiei I don't like this place," said Sakura.

"Ack! Kurama help some evil plants are trying to kill me!" shouted Kuwabara as he jumped around like a sissy. Kurama chuckled slightly at this as he removed the harmless little Makai plant from Kuwabara's shirt. "Fool," said Hiei quietly.

"What was that shrimp?" shouted Kuwabara.

"Shut up Kuwabara, now where the heck are we!" shouted Yusuke angrily, "And how the hell are we suppose to find whatever her name is!" Hiei glared at Yusuke venomously.

"We might as well start now," said Kurama, "I have a hunch where she might be."

Hiei sat on a tree next to the camp, staring at the campfire, lost in thought. Sakura, for once, was not with him. She was sleeping peacefully on the ground, and as he looked at her, old memories arose in his mind. Memories that he didn't want to remember. _She looks so much like her mother…_

_"Damn it! Shoot I'm in so much trouble!" shouted Kurushii as she came to the edge of the cliff. The pendant she held gleamed in the sunlight and it shimmered brightly. "Give it back!" shouted the demon._

_"Make me you stupid ugly brute!" shouted Kurushii as she clutched the pendant tighter. The demon took a step forward. Kurushii unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the demon, "Die and go to hell!" _

_"Why you little—" Kurushii took a running leap and slashed the demon on the arm. "OW!" shouted the demon angrily and he took out his broad sword. "I'll make you pay for that!" The demon threw the sword at her and it struck her right shoulder, she dropped her sword and it fell to the ground. "Damn you," she muttered weakly as the demon strode up to her. He grabbed onto the hilt of his sword and ruthlessly pulled it out of her shoulder. Kurushii gasped with pain and clutched her bleeding shoulder. He raised his sword and swung it down; Kurushii closed her eyes expecting death. When she heard the strike of metal against metal. She looked up and saw a man standing there parrying the demon's blade with his own worn katana. She took in the man, no, boy's appearance. He couldn't be much older than her, but he sure looked in much worse shape. It looked like the poor demon hadn't eaten in days; his wrists were like sticks and he looked like he would collapse any minute. He had spiky, gravity-defying hair and his clothes were torn and reeked of dried blood._

_Within seconds the fight was over. First he was there in front of her, and then he was behind the enemy, his sword in the demon's gut._

_"Stupid girl," he muttered under his breath. Kurushii stood up, "What was that you…ahh damn." She fell to her knees clutching her wounded shoulder. He looked back at her and an expression of indifference on his face. Suddenly her face lit up in fear, "Oh damn where's the pendant!" She looked around the ground muttering to herself. Kurushii spotted a gleam on the edge of the cliff. "Oh my god there it is!" she crawled over to it and was about to pick it up when suddenly it was gone. "What the…Hey give that back!" shouted Kurushii as she saw the guy holding up the pendant. _

_"Where did you get this?" asked the guy. _

_"What the hell, does it matter!" The guy inspected it closely, "Worthless piece of junk." He idly tossed it over the cliff and Kurushii watched in horror as the pendant plummeted to the river. "Ahhhh! What the fuck why the hell did you throw it over…all that money, wasted!" shouted Kurushii she turned her wrath onto the boy._

_"And where exactly do you think you're going, you bastard," she asked the boy whose back was turned to her. No response._

_"Don't you think I'm just going to let you get away with losing all of my money, you little punk. I'll make you pay me back even I have to drag you and your sorry ass all over the Makai." She was practically in hysterics now, the pain in her shoulder forgotten for the moment in her complete and utter rage. "Oh, I could've been so rich."_

_"Does it look like I care?" the voice was uncaring and indifferent._

_Suddenly the sound of a dead-weight body hitting soil was heard. He turned around and there was that stupid girl lying face flat on the ground, blood flowing out of her rather serious wound. _

_"Idiot," he trudged over and picked her up, "What the hell is wrong with me?" he wondered to himself._

Suddenly Hiei heard a frantic scared voice calling out his name, "Hiei, I'm scared I think something bad is happening to mommy!" Hiei opened his eyes and he saw Sakura standing at the base of the tree. "What do you want?" asked Hiei.

"I had a really scary nightmare that someone was hurting mommy really, really badly," answered Sakura. Hiei jumped off the tree and landed next to Sakura. He took off the white cloth surrounding his forehead revealing his third eye. Hiei closed his eyes and touched her forehead, reading her mind.

_Blood was everywhere covering the walls of the dungeon. There was a scream of pain coming from within the dark dank corridor just outside of the cell. Hiei looked around interested and spotted Sakura in the far corner crying. She moaned in pain and started screaming as a man dressed in pure black like Hiei came in. He smiled at her evilly and said, "Don't cry pretty girl your mommy is fine or at the very least…dead," he tossed a scrap of Kurushii's clothing to the floor. Sakura grabbed the piece of cloth and buried her face in it, "Mommy…why did you have to go?" Sakura's tears fell to the ground dripping off of her face. The cloth that she held in her hand was torn and ragged and the smell of freshly spilt blood was mixed into it. Hiei glared at the man and bent down to sort of comfort Sakura but found that his hand went right through her. "Damn, why do I care?" asked Hiei angrily to himself turning away. _

_"You mean cold hearted—" started Sakura, but the man grabbed her throat and started choking her. Sakura grabbed at the man's hand and tried in vain to pull it off. Blood dripped down out of the corner of Sakura's mouth running over the man's hand. "Damn it let her go!" snarled Hiei angrily as he took out his katana. He slashed the man, but it went right through him. The man laughed and tossed her aside till she hit the dungeon wall saying, "I'll be back I have to take care of something." He walked out of the dungeon cell and disappeared down the corridor. Hiei looked Sakura over making sure she was okay before following the man. The man went down a few more cells and stopped at one chuckling slightly. Hiei peered into the cell and saw Kurushii there laying on the ground. Her face was blank and clouded over with death and her pale pink hair was stained red with blood. Kurushii's clothes were nothing, but rags and she was thin very thin which suggested she hadn't eaten in days. "Kuru…" muttered Hiei quietly and suddenly everything was blank. _

Hiei opened his eyes breathing heavily. "D-damn," he muttered quietly and turned to see Sakura there looking at him pleadingly.

"Hiei someone's hurting mommy and…she's going to…going to…d-die soon," said Sakura slowly her eyes filling with tears. Her tears fell to the ground and she ran up to Hiei burying her face in his clothes. "We have to save mommy please Hiei…I'm so scared, what if…what if mommy's not there anymore…and—" Sakura stopped and started to cry even more. Hiei just let her cry and for once he felt pity and sadness for the girl and tried to comfort her the best he could. Hiei turned away and saw Kurama staring at him smiling sadly. Yusuke and Kuwabara were still asleep and they couldn't hear Sakura's crying. Hiei closed his eyes and was overwhelmed by the feelings and memories of him and…Kurushii.

_"Hiei I want you to have this," said Kurushii as she brought out a silky black cloak that was weather proof and it was hand woven with some coarse fabric yet it had a smooth appearance. _

_"I don't want it," said Hiei coldly as he turned away from her. Kurushii looked hurt and she said quietly, "Please Hiei I would really like it if you take it." She left it on the ground next to Hiei and disappeared into the forest, before he could answer. Hiei glanced over at it and turned away, "Hn, I don't need some stupid cloak." He stood up and turned away from it and walked off. Hiei stopped half way and went back to it picking it up. "Well I could probably sell it," said Hiei muttering to himself as he tucked it under his arm and disappear. _

_"Hiei I knew you would take it!" shouted Kurushii as she came over to him a happy expression on her face. Hiei turned around shocked and tried to hide the cloak that was draped over his shoulders. "I was just about to sell it and—" _

_"Nope, nope I saw you with it so admit it you like it don't you?" _

_"Hn," replied Hiei as he turned away from her. She smiled at him and came over laying a hand on his shoulder. "Y'know Hiei, I think you're my…how can I say this…my friend," said Kurushii. Hiei turned to her and glared at her, "Hn, there is no such things as 'friends' in Makai." Kurushii smiled and patted him on the shoulder saying, "Hiei I know deep down inside I'm your friend too." She turned around and headed off into the forest. Suddenly Hiei threw something at her and disappeared. "Why you idio—" Kurushii stopped and picked up the object. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. She held it in her hands and inspected it closely. It was shaped like a snowflake and it was icy cold to the touch. "C-crystallized snow, b-but how did you get it Hiei," asked Kurushii as she looked around for Hiei. She smiled and brought out a silver string and strung it around the snowflake tying it around her neck. "I'll treasure it forever Hiei, thanks," whispered Kurushii quietly. _

Hiei opened his eyes again and his hand reached up towards his neck. He felt the softness of the silver string and icy coldness traveled through his body as he touched the snowflake that was around his neck. "K-Kuru…I'm…"

"Hiei! Quickly come over here!" shouted Kurama. Hiei looked up startled for a minute and saw Sakura still holding onto him, sleeping. He gently laid her down on the soft grass and turned around towards Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara were already next to Kurama looking at the ground. Hiei strode up towards Kurama and saw him holding up a piece of soft blue clothing. "I found this on the ground next to a trail that leads into the forest. It seems someone dragged whoever it was somewhere and I have a hunch it's the mother of Sakura," said Kurama handing the blue cloth to Hiei pointing to the ground at the trail. Hiei fingered the blue cloth and he put it safely in the folds of his cloak. "Am I right Hiei?" asked Kurama.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you are the one who is closet to Sakura's mother, besides Sakura," replied Kurama calmly.

"Hn." Hiei walked away and picked up Sakura and draped her over his shoulder. "Hiei that's no way to carry a little girl!" shouted Kuwabara.

"Fine then you carry her," said Hiei handing Sakura over to Kuwabara. Suddenly a scream was heard deep within the forest. "We should hurry," said Kurama and they all ran into the forest following the trail.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Oh and I wanted to ask you guys who review do you want me to make a sequel to this? Just asking in case anyone wants one if not I won't write one if you do I will write one. Please tell me your opinion.

**ToCOrNot 77: **Thanks for all the reviews, support, and compliments. I really appreciate it and thank you again.

**pyrassoul: **Thanks for boosting up my confidence. I'm happy that you like this story and I guess I should have more confidence in my stories. Thanks so much for the review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the last chapter of the story.

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The Pain of Anguish

Hiei got to the castle first staring in awe at the huge desolate castle. He felt Kurushii in there screaming to him begging for him to help her. Hiei bit his lip and stared at the castle before turning to look behind him. They were still back there in the forest looking for the trail they lost they wouldn't miss him. Hiei turned back to the castle. _I don't need those bakas I can do it myself I can rescue…Kurushii myself I know it, _thought Hiei subconsciously stroking the snowflake. "Kuru I don't understand…I didn't mean to hurt you and you didn't have to…" Hiei stopped thinking out loud to himself. He heard another scream desperate this time more urgent. Hiei jumped over the castle wall and landed in the inner court yard. He searched for the dungeon and heard the scream again weaker. Hiei hurried forwards and felt Kurushii's presence fading. He opened the door to the castle and slipped inside soundlessly his jagan glowed purple underneath his the white cloth and he saw Kurushii lying some levels underground dying. Hiei went down the stairs like a noiseless shadow ducking in between cracks to avoid enemy detection. Finally he came to a dim lit room and it stunk of blood and rotting corpses. Hiei turned a corner and saw Kurushii's cell some ways down. He sprinted towards the cell and stopped right at the front watching Kurushii lying on the ground moaning in pain. Suddenly she felt Hiei's presence and looked up her once vibrant violet eyes now dark and desolate devoid of life. Tears welled up in Kurushii's eyes and she stood up using all of her strength not to collapse. Walking slowly towards the cell entrance she reached a hand out to Hiei and touched the soft fabric of his black clothing. "H-Hiei," she uttered softly before collapsing to the floor. Hiei's eyes widen in terror, "Kuru hold on I'm coming!" He took out his katana and slashed through the rusted old metal of the jail entrance and darted inside. Hiei held Kurushii in his arm and muttered softly in her ear, "Kurushii I'm terribly sorry it's my fault for not understanding, but now I do and please don't be mad at me…because I…I love you so much that I don't think I'll be able to live without you and…and…Kuru," Hiei looked at Kurushii imploringly before burying his face in her coarse red stained hair. He felt her hand against his chest and she felt the snowflake there and he heard her laugh which was soft weak and a mere semblance of her usual laughter. Nonetheless it brought joy to Hiei that she wasn't mad and he heard her weak voice muttering in his ear, "H-Hiei I'm terribly sorry too and I wish you would forgive me for what I did to you…that day." Hiei closed his eyes and read Kurushii's mind watching the memory that so easily brought him pain.

_Hiei walked through the desolate forest of Makai and stopped looking at one of the clearings that was filled with light. He softly walked towards the light and saw Kurushii standing in the middle of the clearing talking to a man who were a few years older than her. "Kurushii, it is a heavy burden that I place on you and you must be ready to take it are you sure you want to go through this?" asked the man. _

_"Kunai do whatever you have to do," said Kurushii bravely. Kunai nodded and hugged Kurushii gently whispering something in her ear which made her blush. Hiei growled mentally at this and glared daggers at the man called Kunai. A flare of bright white ki surrounded the forest and when it disperse Hiei saw Kurushii lying face flat in the middle of the clearing with Kunai nowhere in sight. Hiei rushed forward and grabbed Kurushii's hand which lay motionless on the ground. "Kuru are you okay what did that man do to you!" asked Hiei frantically. Kurushii's eyes flickered for a moment before opening to look at Hiei. She smiled tenderly at him and said quietly, "I was given the burden of containing the elements." _

_"What the hell does that mean!" shouted Hiei angrily. Kurushii eyes narrowed a bit and she said irritably, "It means that we can never be together." Hiei stopped shocked into silence pain filled his voice and his eyes were hurt and sad, "What?" _

_"Hiei we can never be together can't you understand!" shouted Kurushii her voice harsh and cold…although she didn't mean it to be that way. Tears filled her eyes, "I'm sorry Hiei I didn't mean to yell at you like that it's just that…" Hiei let go of Kurushii's hand and stood up. "I understand Kurushii you don't have to explain anything," he said coldly. _

_"Hiei no I didn't mean it like that I meant that—"_

_"You don't have to explain anything you colorblind dolt!" shouted Hiei harshly his voice had an icy edge to it. Kurushii stopped her eyes lighting up in anger she stood up and clutched something around her neck. "Fine you bastard!" She tore the thing around her neck and threw it at Hiei saying softly, "I hate you!" It bounced off of Hiei's back and fell to the floor and Kurushii fled into the darker parts of the forest. Hiei turned around her words still ringing in his ears painfully. 'I hate you!' that phrase kept repeating itself in Hiei's head and a lone tear fell from Hiei's cheek hardening into a black red tear gem. He glanced downwards and saw something white glistening in the sunlight. Hiei picked it up and saw the snowflake he gave Kurushii. He bit his lip and turned to look at the forest, "Kuru wait I didn't mean it…I'm sorry!" Hiei tied the snowflake around his neck and ran after Kurushii, but it was a futile effort and soon he lost all traces of Kurushii's energy._

"Hiei I was a bit harsh and I didn't mean it like that…I'm terribly sorry," said Kurushii quietly. She grabbed the snowflake and asked more quietly, "Hiei can I have it back…I want to treasure you and this crystallized snow forever." Hiei smiled at Kurushii and nodded taking the snowflake off of his neck as he tied it around Kurushii's neck. "Oh and Hiei…a-aishiteru," she whispered softly before kissing Hiei's lips gently. She pulled away from Hiei and glanced to the floor her cheeks slightly colored. Hiei smiled and then a harsh cold voice broke the peaceful silence, "Well, well lover's once again reunited." Kurushii growled softly at the voice before burying her face in Hiei's soft black clothing. Hiei glared at the man standing outside the jail cell. His green hair was at shoulder's length and his blood red eyes glared at them with utmost hate. "Well at least I see Kurushii happier than usual," said the man quietly. Hiei's eyes widen in surprise and he said softly his eyes glinting dangerously, "So…You're Kunai, aren't you?"

"Oh I see you remember me somehow, it's always a pleasure to meet the famous Hiei wielder of the dragon," said Kunai smiling evilly. Hiei gently stood up and Kurushii instantly let go, "You why did you capture Kuru!" Kunai laughed quietly to himself and said, "Kuru…nice nickname; but I had to capture Kurushii you see once she took the elements I felt at loss and since I lost my love one sometime ago thanks to the elementals I felt in need to make Kurushii feel the same loss, by separating you and Kurushii."

"You bastard I swear I'm going to slit your throat!" shouted Hiei angrily he unsheathed his katana and made a lunge for Kunai.

"Tsk, tsk didn't Kurushii tell you not to attack a former elemental," Kunai held out his hand and it started to glow a soft blue.

"Hiei watch out!" shouted Kurushii. Suddenly water came out of the ground and enveloped Hiei. Hiei dropped his katana and closed his eyes shut as his supply of oxygen started to lessen. Kurushii stood up despite her numerous wounds and plunged a hand into the water grabbing onto Hiei's hand. Kunai glared at her and his hand was engulfed in flames, "You stupid bitch get away from him!" He threw a sphere of fire at her and Kurushii dodged just in time before it engulfed the metal entrance of the jail cell. The metal melted instantly and it dripped to the floor burning like acid through the stone floor. Kurushii bit her lip and turned back to Hiei, she could tell he was no longer conscious because of the way he floated his head was bowed and his lips were slightly parted. "Hiei no!" shouted Kurushii angrily and she took a deep breath and plunged her head into the water. She grabbed onto Hiei's face and kissed him giving her supply of oxygen to him. Kurushii pulled her head back out and was about to do it again but Kunai pulled out a sword strapped to his waist and threw it at Kurushii. The sword point plunged into Kurushii's side breaking two of her ribs and piercing one of her lungs. "D-damn!" she fell to the floor and coughed up blood which trickled out of the corner of her mouth. "You bastard…if you let Hiei go I'll give you my soul," said Kurushii softly as a last resort to save Hiei. Kunai peered at her curiously and nodded pleased by her statement. "Yes, I'll let Hiei go and you shall give me your soul that sounds like a good deal," said Kunai softly soon the water disappeared and Hiei fell to the floor. Kurushii grabbed his hand and checked his pulse which was still beating, slowly. She bent downwards and whispered one last time in his ear, "I…love you and I always will…forever." Tears filled her eyes and they dripped down her cheek onto Hiei's she buried her face in his wet clothing. "Alright enough of that now hurry up!" shouted Kunai impatiently. She stood up and pulled out the sword in her side clutching onto it tightly. Kurushii bit her lip and slowly shuffled towards Kunai every step was painful and excruciating pain shot up her side. She handed the sword towards Kunai and said softly, "Here's your sword back you bastard." Kurushii plunged it into his stomach and he in turn cut her neck, cutting off her supply of oxygen. "I guess we both die," said Kunai softly a smile creased his face and he fell to the floor. Kurushii heard Hiei's gasp of pain and she turned around to see him staring at her sadly. She smiled and also fell to the floor…dead. "D-damn Kuru, don't play games," shouted Hiei angrily crawling over to Kurushii's fallen body. Her hand was clutching the snowflake around her neck and Hiei slowly pulled it apart revealing a red bloody snowflake. Tears filled Hiei's eyes and he buried his face in her soft pink hair and beneath all of the blood he could still smell her sweet fragrance. "I love you and I always will…forever," muttered Hiei softly into her hair. He heard footsteps behind him and he heard a mangled cry of pain from Sakura. "Mommy…" whispered Sakura quietly and she turned around burying her face in her hand crying. Hiei looked upwards and turned around to see Kurama comforting Sakura while Yusuke and Kuwabara just watched on in horror. His tears just kept falling to the ground turning into black and red tear gems; he didn't even stop when Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him. He turned away and glanced down at Kurushii's beautiful, blood stained face and whispered, "Aishiteru," to her. Hiei grabbed the snowflake and tied it around his neck picking up Kurushii's body. He strode over to Sakura and bent down saying, "Your mommy…was a good person…Kurushii, was a good person." Kurama looked up and so did Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Kurushii…that name, its mommy's isn't it?" asked Sakura softly her tears dripping onto the floor. Hiei nodded and turned away from Sakura. "Mommy suffered the torture and so is that why her name means anguished?" Hiei turned around a look of surprise in his eyes, "Kurushii means anguished?" Sakura nodded and reached out to touch Kurushii's hand, "I love you mommy and I always will…forever."

_Owari_

--------------------------------------------

**Squabbit: **Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like this story. I do too after I read it over!

**sadandlonely: **I really hope you're not sad and lonely and thanks for the great review. I guess I should make a sequel, but I don't know what it will be about though. If you want you can give me some ideas y'know.


End file.
